havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 010 Hank vs. gravity
PM The Elf King: You return to the waiting room. PM The Elf King: It seems very similar to before. PM Hank: How many ways in and out of the room are there? PM The Elf King: Including windows? PM Hank: Yes, and what egress is closest to the lamp Jim ran into. PM The Elf King: There are three doors and two windows you could see him slipping through. The lamp is beside a window that leads out onto a ledge. PM Hank: Is the window unlocked or opened? PM The Elf King: It is open. PM Hank: Was it open when we were in here last? PM The Elf King: Roll INT. PM Hank: (( 9 )) PM The Elf King: You don't recall. PM *** Hank will look out the window to see where the ledge goes. *** PM The Elf King: You see a few windows along the edge and one with a balcony someone could've jumped to down below. PM Hank: (( I just realized I left anyone who has a communicator which would be the best first way to find him)) PM The Elf King: ((Yes, Jim has your badge.)) PM *** Hank will check the other doors to see where they lead. *** PM The Elf King: Two lead to hallways, one leads to this sort of fancy parlor area with a small cantor of gin and a piano. PM *** Hank will check the parlor to see if Jim passed through there. *** PM The Elf King: Ok, roll investigation. PM Hank: ((23 )) PM The Elf King: No one seems to have been in this room recently. PM *** Hank will go back to the hallways. *** PM *** Hank will head back to the window *** PM Hank: (( how far down is the balcony?)) PM The Elf King: About 15 ft. PM Hank: Is the window attached to that balcony open? PM The Elf King: Yes. It's like the window opens onto a small balcony. PM *** Hank will try to get to the balcony. *** PM The Elf King: ...how? PM Hank: You said it was jumpable right? PM The Elf King: ...ok, make an acrobatics check. PM Hank: ((10)) PM The Elf King: You jump and...misjudged the length of the balcony. You land, HARD, on the edge which crumbles away, make another acrobatics check. PM Hank: (( you thought 10 was bad, try 2 )) PM The Elf King: You fail to catch a grip on it and go tumbling over the side, make one, final, acrobatics check. PM Hank: (( the dice hate me tonight, 6 )) PM Hank: (( how high up was that room?)) PM The Elf King: You land in a garden, you were only a couple stories up. PM The Elf King: However, the combined damage taken is 21 points, between hitting the balcony and falling into a bush. PM Hank: Is anyone around? PM The Elf King: Roll a perception check. PM Hank: (( 3 )) PM *** Hank will pull himself from the bush, and stand up brushing himself off. *** PM The Elf King: You see a couple servants walking around, but you think you got out with your dignity in tact PM *** Hank will head down to where Rune and Anna went. *** PM The Elf King: Ok.